How can I get you, Love?
by shitsuka
Summary: Baekhyun pemuda cantik yang terobsesi dipanggil tampan itu, berusaha mendapatkan yeoja walaupun selalu ditolak dengan alasan mereka tidak ingin tersaingi kecantikannya. Dan pada akhirnya ada seorang murid baru yang ingin membantunya sebagai permintaan maaf. BL/Slash! EXO official coulple. Warning inside.


**Tittle : How can I get you, Love?**

**Disclaimer : This fiction is belong to me, but EXO and SuJu belongs to SMEnt, their self and God.**

**Cast : EXO member, and SuJu member**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love)/Slash, Flame allowed, Typo(s), and Miss Typo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut kelam itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolahan itu dengan berat. Wajahnya yang cenderung feminim itu ditekuk olehnya dan rentetan sumpah serapah tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari bibir _**kissable**_ miliknya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang temannya tiba – tiba sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ck. Tak apa Suho _–hyung_, hanya sedang kesal saja," ucapnya menanggapi pertanyaan orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Suho –lengkapnya Kim Joonmyeon— itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tebak ini masalah perempuan?"

Baekhyun, pemuda berambut kelam itu tercekat lalu berhenti melangkahkan kaki sejenak, kemudian

menatap Suho sebentar. "Bagaimana Suho _-hyung_ bisa tau?"

Suho terkekeh, kemudian ia mengacak surai hitam itu perlahan, "Aku teman mu sejak lama Baekhyun, jadi aku tau hampir segala tentangmu,"

Mendengar penuturan Suho, Baekhyun sedikit merenggutkan bibirnya lalu berucap, "Kau tau segala tentangku _hyung_? Ayolah bahkan kau hampir saja melupakan ulang tahunku waktu itu!"

Suho tertawa, "Ah maaf untuk yang satu itu, aku benar – benar lupa Baek,"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas –neraka—, dimana ia akan mengabiskan waktu –berharganya- untuk menimba ilmu.

"Kali ini kenapa?" ucap Suho sambil menyetarakan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang tingginya 3 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau tahu pasti apa yang terjadi _hyung_,"

Sungguh kali ini Suho terbahak sendiri. "Pfft! Pasti kau ditolak lagi dengan alasan mereka tidak ingin kecantikan mereka tersaingi olehmu? Dan oh mereka tidak ingin kecantikan mereka dibandingkan denganmu,"

_Well, well_ nampaknya _imej_ malaikat yang selalu melekat padanya itu perlahan meluntur, eh? Lihat, lihat mana ada teman yang menertawakan teman sendiri disaat teman itu sedang dalam kesusahan, _eoh_?

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu memajukan bibirnya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang ngambek pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Biar saja aku cantik hyung! Yang penting aku tinggi!" ucapnya kemudian.

Jleb.

Suho terdiam.

Baekhyun menyeringai.

Suho berdeham, nampak lampu terang menyinari kepalanya. "Biar saja aku pendek yang penting masih ada yang mau denganku. Dari pada kau, sudah tinggi, cantik, ditolak sana sini pula,"

Dan..

Double jleb jleb untuk Baekhyun

Dengan langkah yang dihentak – hentakan iya pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Suho yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang sana.

Setibanya Baekhyun di kelas, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang letaknya ada di pojok dekat jendela. Dengan gerakan lambat ia pun mengarahkan kepalanya kearah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar sana. Saat ia sedang asik dengan kegiatan **–mari-pandangi-pemandangan-yang-ada-di-luar-sebelum-kelas-neraka-dimulai- **tiba – tiba saja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata milik seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata – rata.

_**Hazel**_ bertemu dengan _**Onix**_

Sadar atau tidak, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu tiba – tiba ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup dalam hatinya.

"..sst.."

"...stt..."

"Psstt..."

"BAEKHYUN! JIKA PEMANDANGAN DILUAR LEBIH MENARIK DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN PELAJARAN SAYA MAKA ANDA BISA KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Baekhyun cengo.

"EH? Maafkan saya saem. Sungguh pelajaran matematika yang anda ajarkan adalah pelajaran yang paling menarik dan paling membuat saya berdebar saem!"

Cho Songsaemnim terdiam. Lalu ia berdeham sebentar. Sebuah seringaian pun tercetak manis dibibir guru yang berumur kira – kira 27 tahun itu.

"Jadi? Kau bilang pelajaran saya adalah pelajaran yang paling menarik?" Seriangaian pun makin tercetak lebar dibibir guru tampan itu. "Tapi kenapa hasil ulangan mu tidak ada yang pernah menembus angka 50, Baekhyun?"

Dan Baekhyun pun kicep ditempat.

Seringai kemenangan pun muncul diwajah guru tampan yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Satu kelas hanya memandang si _Happy virus _itu dengan pandangan kasihan.

Bel berdentang menadakan bahwa pelajaran telah berganti. Sungguh Baekhyun bahagia sekali. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari guru matematika yang terkenal tampan namun iblis. Jika ia tidak tahu malu pasti ia akan loncat – loncat seperti orang gila yang baru saja berhasil kabur dari RSJ. Eh.

Dengan gerakan pelan Baekhyun mulai menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, perlahan namun pasti matanya itu mulai terpejam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mulai terbuai kedalam alam mimpi. Namun, keadaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Semua itu dikacaukan dengan sebuah pesawat terbang, eh terlalu _elite _sepertinya. Jadi, mari ganti dengan gumpalan kertas yang melayang kearahnya dan berhasil mengenai pipinya yang mulus dan licin tanpa jerawat itu.

"Nghh..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, lalu mengedarkan mata kearah penjuru kelas, mencari tau siapa yang telah berani mengganggu tidur cantiknya eh ganti maksudnya tidur gantengnya itu.

Kemudian matanya terarah pada gumpalan kertas yang bentuknya sangat lecek itu. dengan hati – hati ia pun mulai membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan membacanya secara perlahan.

'Kau kenapa? Mau cerita padaku? Kau nampak sangat buruk hari ini Baek. – Xiumin'

Baekhyun pun menatap Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum dibalik mejanya yang terletak dibelakangnya tersebut. Dengan pelan Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menuliskan kata – kata balasan di gumpalan kertas tadi dan melemparkan kembali pada Xiumin.

'Istirahat _hyung_. Aku akan menceritakan kejadian yang membuat ku seperti ini nanti saat jam istirahat,'

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan bersama seorang pemuda berpipi bakpao kearah kantin. Sepertinya rasa lapar membuatnya terpaksa untuk bertarung ditengah kumpulan – kumpulan anak – anak yang butuh asupan gizi dari ibu kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti – hentinya ia bergumam membuat Xiumin, khawatir dibuatnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya, tapi Baekhyun kan tadi sudah berjanji mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kan? So, mari bersabar menunggu kalau begitu.

Saat tiba di kantin, Baekhyun tercengang mendapati keadaan kantin yang penuh dengan lautan manusia.

"Astaga.. ini kantin atau apa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang cengonya.

"Ini lautan Baek," balas Xiumin.

"_Aish, jinja _jika aku tidak lapar aku tak akan mau kemari!"

Berhubung badan mereka slim slim, mereka dapat dengan mudah nyelip diantara lautan manusia itu dan dengan cepat mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan itu.

"Mau makan dimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Disini saja _hyung_," ucapnya sambil melirik sekitar kantin. Matanya menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang yang melambai kearahnya.

"Ah! Kita duduk di tempat Suho _–hyung_, Chen, Kai, Tao, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan_ –hyung_, Lay _–hyung_. Oke?" serunya kemudian sambil mengabsen nama – nama orang yang sedang duduk di satu meja itu.

"E-eh? Ada Chen disitu?" tanya Xiumin, dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun. Andai Baekhyun melihat Xiumin saat ini, kedua pipi bakpao itu berlahan memerah sendirinya, ketika mendengar nama 'Chen' disebut.

"Halo!" seru Baekhyun saat tiba di meja orang – orang yang disebut EXO itu. Sebentar disini EXO itu bukanlah sebuah _boyband_ yang isinya cowok – cowok kece nan ganteng nan _talented_ loh. Eh tapi sama aja sih. EXO yang disini isinya juga cowok – cowok ganteng nan kece nan _talented_ kok, walaupun mereka bukan _boyband_ sih.

Xiumin yang ada disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kearah member EXO yang ada disitu, namun sejurus kemudian matanya hanya terpaku kepada Chen yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku duduk dimana?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Xiumin pun tersadar dari kegiatannya **–mari-tatap-Kim-Jongdae-** langsung ikut menanyakan dimana ia akan duduk.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bertanya, "Iya, dimana kami akan duduk?"

Suho melirik sekilas kearah meja berbentuk bulat yang sedang mereka duduki itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap Xiumin, "Kau bisa duduk disamping Chen, Xiumin_ –hyung_,"

Lay yang menyadari arti senyuman Suho itu pun langsung berbisik kearah pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 3 cm dibawanya itu. "Kau iseng sekali _hyung_,"

"Biar saja, aku ingin mereka cepat jadian seperti kita," balas Suho sambil berbisik kearah Lay.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho, perlahan namun pasti pipi berdimple manis itu memerah.

"YA! Hyung! Jangan bermesraan seperti itu! Aku belum duduk tau!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Kris yang sedari tadi sedang menyenderkan kepala dibahu Tao perlahan menegakan kepalanya lalu berucap, "Kau bisa duduk disamping kami, Baek. Disini masih ada tempat yang kosong,"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Tapi aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk _hyung_!"

"Siapa suruh kau belum jadian _eoh_?" balas Kris dengan entengnya.

"Ya! Aku sedang mencari yeoja yang cantik..."

"Yang mau menerima mu hm? Tapi sayangnya seluruh yeoja yang kau tembak menolak mu karena alasan wajahmu yang cantik itu." ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya memajukan bibirnya lalu memilih duduk disamping Tao yang sedang bermanja dengan _gege_nya itu.

"Baekhyun _–ah_," panggil Xiumin pelan. Membuat 9 pasang mata tadi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" balas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan terus mencari yeoja?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Tentu!"

"Yah sayang sekali.. padahal banyak laki – laki berstatus seme diluar sana yang tertarik padamu.."

Dan ucapan Xiumin tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak, sedangkan 9 orang yang lain terbahak.

"Kris _–ge_, seme itu apa?" tanya seseorang yang kau tau siapa itu.

"Eh.. itu.." Kris yang dilempari pertanyaan tersebut bingung mau menjawab apa, lalu dilemparinya _deathglare_ pada Xiumin. Sedangan Xiumin hanya tersenyum dengan _innocent_nya.

* * *

Pelajaran berikutnya berlangsung dengan baik, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang sepanjang pelajaran hanya menatap malas kearah papan tulis. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh guru bidang Fisika itu. "Ck, siapa sih yang menciptakan Fisika? Menyusahkan sekali!" gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

Tok.. Tok..

Tiba – tiba pintu kelas tersebut diketuk pelan dari luar, Lee songsaemnim yang tadi sedang menjelaskan materi terpaksa berhenti. Kemudian lelaki berumur 29 tahun itu berucap, "Masuk,"

Seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan, dengan tinggi yang diatas rata – rata masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Banyak perempuan yang berteriak histeris ketika pemuda itu masuk, dan banyak pula lelaki yang berstatus uke yang menincar pemuda baru itu sebagai seme mereka.

"Astaga! Itu kan Park Chanyeol si artis dengan fans perempuan terbanyak! Kyaaa!"

"Chanyeol _oppa_!"

Mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun pun memandang sekelilingnya mencari tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab keributan ini. Dan pandangannya pun terpaku pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang berdiri disamping Lee songsaemnim.

"Itukan murid yang tadi pagi aku lihat.." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau si murid baru itu eoh?" tanya Lee songsaemnim kepada murid baru itu.

"Iya Saem," jawabnya.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," titahnya kemudian.

"Halo! Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, dan_ well_, silahkan panggil aku Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol _–sshi_ sepertinya kepindahan anda dihari pertama ini, sudah membuat gempar _eoh_?" ucap sang guru yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal itu.

Kemudian guru itu melihat sekeliling mencari tahu dimana Chanyeol bisa duduk.

"Chanyeol _–sshi_, kau bisa duduk disebelah Baekhyun _–sshi_," titahnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah bangku kosong yang terletak di sebelah lelaki manis yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam fanfict ini.

"Halo," ucap Chanyeol.

"Halo juga!" balas Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Aku Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari maksud Chanyeol langsung menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Aku Baekhyun,"

Setelah kegaduhan singkat itu keadaan kelas kembali hening. Hampir seluruh murid dikelas itu memfokuskan pikirannya kearah materi yang sedang dijelaskan Lee songsaemnim, namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi asyik dengan pikirannya itu.

Puk..

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat ke mejanya.

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu membuka gumpalan kertas itu perlahan.

'Kau kenapa? –Chanyeol'

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Oh ternyata teman barunya itu mengkhawatirkannya eh? Dengan cepat ia pun menulis jawaban untuk membalas Chanyeol.

'Aku bosan dan sedang banyak pikiran,'

'Pikiran apa? Maaf aku sedikit penasaran. Terserah kau mau menceritakan padaku atau tidak.'

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi ketika membaca surat balasan Chanyeol.

'Aku sedang mencari yeoja. Tapi saat ku tembak mereka menolakku dengan alasan wajahku lebih cantik dari mereka!'

Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mendapati surat balasan dari Baekhyun.

'Kenyataannya kau memang cantik Baekki,'

Ketika Baekhyun memba surat balasan dari Chanyeol, ia pun bergumam. "Ya! Aku tidak cantik!" dan setelahnya ia pun jadi enggan membalas surat Chanyeol. Ceritanya ngambek gitu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa teman barunya ini sedang ngambek padanya, ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

'Imut,' batin Chanyeol.

Dengan sesegera Chanyeol kembali menuliskan kata – kata dikertas yang baru.

'Hei aku minta maaf! Jangan marah begitu. Baiklah – baiklah kau itu tampan, dan _well_ sebagai permintaan maafku, kau akan ku kenalkan pada teman – teman yeoja ku. Kau mau?'

Dan dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun membalas surat Chanyeol.

'TENTU! Dan bantu aku mendapatkan hati mereka, lalu aku akan memaafkan mu Dobi,'

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati balasan dari Baekhyun, sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela namun tangannya tetap tergerak untuk menulis balasan.

'Baiklah. Percayakan saja padaku, kau akan segera berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik, Baekki,'

**_**TBC**_**

* * *

Pojokan Author :

Halo~ saya kembali dengan fict baru~

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Btw saya tau cerita saya ini pasaran sangat u..u jadi saya mohon maaf ya~

Terakhir saya akan melanjutkan fict saya tergantung dari readers sekalian ._. kalau kalian mengharapkan untuk dilanjutkan maka saya akan melanjutkan, tapi kalu anda berharap tidak dilanjutkan yaowes ndak saya lanjutkan~

Sekian dari cuap cuap saya.

So, mind to review?


End file.
